


games we play

by binarytonystark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Semi-Handjob at least, Teasing, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarytonystark/pseuds/binarytonystark
Summary: End of summer barbecues and afternoon of teasing."You started it. I'll finish it."





	games we play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spideyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyson/gifts).



> For Jasper, who wanted some gender neutral xreader.

Sunbeams dazzle outside the window, chasing the first bites of the fall chill away. Still friends gather around the firepit, ruining their appetite as they roast s’mores before the burgers even hit the grill. Inside, you are bobbing along to the muffled AC/DC coming from the back patio as you slice the vegetables. You spin to pick up an tomato from the counter behind you, punctuating the beat of the drums with a shake of your ass as the back door swings open. Heat flashes up the back of your neck, reddening it, and you freeze.

“Oh, no, don’t stop on my account.”

You set the knife and tomato down to abandon them on the cutting board, your head hanging low to hide your deepening blush. You can hear Tony enter the house and the door closes behind him. He passes behind you in the kitchen and you dare to look at him from the corner of your eye. A smirk tugs up the corner of his mouth, showing off his teeth. Caught. Your gaze instantly drops to the sliced vegetables. Your stomach twists into a dull glow as you lean against the counter.

“The kids found the marshmallows,” Tony mocks a disapproving tone as he pulls the fridge open to retrieve the prepared hamburger patties, “should have hid them better.”

You summon enough courage to turn to face him, hands gripping to the granite counter like a lifeline, “Swear I did,” you make a cross motion over your heart with a finger, “can’t trust Clint and Lucky worth shit though.”

Tony hums as he ponders your words. The sun catches his eyes just right, lighting them on fire. You wish you could dive into them and be safe in their warmth forever, but you’re about to have very hungry Avengers on your hands. “Fair,” he says after a beat too long, giving you the out to finally turn back to your task. 

He sets the tray of patties down next to you on the counter and you only made it halfway through the tomato before your attention is diverted again. He opens the cabinet above him and stretches up on his toes for the extra spice container at the top. You don’t care, though, because your eyes sweep down him hungrily settling on the slip of his hip that is exposed. Your fingers twitch around the handle of the knife and it takes entirely too much concentration to focus on the stupid tomatoes instead.

He fishes out the shaker and settles down next to you and you let out a short breath you weren’t aware you were holding. 

“What?” he asks, playfully bumping your hip with his.

You bite down on your lip and shake your head dismissively. “Nothing!” You choke out, but your hands shake. He shrugs and walks back outside, your stomach summersalting after him. A warmth blossoms in your chest, sinking down to your core. Your nerves are on fire compared to Tony’s cool mood. It wasn’t fair. You weren’t going to let him play you like this. You hurry through the rest of your prep, and it looks like a hack job. It was fine. If anyone mentions it you reserve the absolute right to blame Tony.

Once outside Steve stands to take the tray of vegetables and condiments from you exactly one second before Clint rips a bag of chips away. “Don’t fill up on junk,” you hear Natasha chastise him as you walk away toward the grill. 

Your hips sway expertly-- in a way you know could demand every guest’s glance, but you only have it out for one. He tries to ignore you, but his shoulders tighten. Finally, the playing ground was more level.

You make your way around behind him, you’re on fire again as your heart rate picks up. Your hand snakes around his middle as you stand next to him. Fingers slip under the hem of his shirt, feeling for the jut of hipbone he unfairly, completely on purpose, was teasing you with earlier. The skin smooth under your fingers driving your desire for more.

“You think that’s wise?” He challenges without looking back to you, his eyes focused on the food in front of him.

You let the thought roll around in your head. Where it ended was obvious, it was hard to tell if the path was going to be direct or a long game of torture. Both thoughts send fire through you, and you bristle.

You pull your hand away, “This is nice,” you say attention turning to the black and white checkered apron. You grab the corner of it and tug so his torso turns. You roll your eyes and he smirks. “Right. Why wouldn’t it say ‘kiss the cook.’” You can’t stop the laugh as it cracks over your lips, “Rhodey?”

“Pepper, actually.” 

His free hand slips behind you as he flips the burgers with the other. “They’re going to be mad at us if they know what we’re subjecting their food to,” Tony warns as his hand comes to rest at the small of your back; it slips down further to cup your ass through your jeans. A teasing squeeze of your denim clad cheeks makes you squeak.

“Ah, well,” you clear your throat and try to regain the composure you had. You lean up, placing a kiss on his cheek. Your lips trail along his jawline, his trimmed facial hair tickling your nose as you make your way to his ear to whisper: “you started it. I’ll finish it.”

Taking the hint, he begins to remove the meat from the grill but you can’t be bothered to wait. Antsy hands sneak under the apron, finding the fly on his jeans and undoing it. A grunt escapes from Tony’s lips as your fingers wrap around his cock. It doesn’t take much to get it to harden in your fist. His face washes with pleasure as he leans into you, even for only a moment.

“You’re unfair,” he hisses and you know all at once. He wanted to tease you all afternoon, slow and drawn out. It was meant to be a long walk through to the evening, and you picked the apparent wrong direct path. You were going to have to pay for it later.

Drops of precum coat your fingers and you pull your hand free. His eyes are black with want as he watches your fingers disappear in your mouth. The salty bitter taste bites as you swipe your tongue over the digits. His hooded look sends jolts straight down your spine. It feels good to have his full attention for the first time all afternoon; but in all honestly you’re not sure who will ultimately jump first.

He leans forward, slotting his lips perfectly against yours. Tongue pushing past your lips to taste himself in your mouth. You moan into his mouth at the thought, the heat igniting every fiber inside you. Helpfully you fasten his pants, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss. You have to stand and keep the high ground.

A honeyed smile slips across your face as you reach out and pat his shoulder with a wink you say, “why don’t you feed the kids, and then come inside and will finish in private.”

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr.com](https://tonystarkanon.tumblr.com/) for more xreader stuff.


End file.
